Locura de viernes por la noche
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: ¿Qué se puede esperar de una fiesta en la masión Kira? ¿Y si Haruna tiene ancias de ver yaoi? Pues nada bueno señores, nada bueno...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaa! es que hoy estoy hiperactiva... mi chihuahua volvió!  
Ejem... he aquí he venido con otro fabulantástico (?) fic... es fabulantástico porque lo he escrito con mi Onee-san Laychu [Bypolar Sky en DevianART] que disque no le gusta el yaoi pero yo me puse como meta yaoizarla y aquí los resultados!  
Así que este fic es mitad mío, mitad esa chica que no tiene cuenta aquí ¬¬ oh si, y sé que lees esto, así que lograre yaoizarte onee-san... será mi meta de fin de año jua jua jua  
Espero que les guste *w* La parejita principal es FudoXKidou, pero aparecen casi todas [Oh Yeah, de IE Go tambien... o intentaré] [no esperen EndoxKaze ¬¬]  
_Nota: lo que está en curiva son los flash back's que tienen Fudo y Kidou al ver las fotos... [igual aviso xP]_  
Enjoy!

_"¿Qué podía pasar?" _se preguntó Kidou cuando Fudo lo invitó a salir un rato. ¿Qué harían? Tan solo un par de copas para despejarse un poco de todos aquellos problemas que últimamente lo agobiaban por parte de "Endo y su gran entrenamiento".

**– ¿Y? ¿Vas a querer? –** preguntó el de ojos verdes llamado Fudo dando golpecitos impacientes en el suelo con sus pies.

**– Ya… está bien… no puede pasar nada malo por simplemente salir con un amigo una noche…**

~*o*~

Kidou se despertó gracias a esos molestos rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana. Un momento, esa no era su ventana… esa no era su cama… ¡Esa no era su casa!

**– ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? – **grito el pobre joven de rastas al ver quién estaba al lado suyo.

**– ¿Eh…? – **Se empezó a despertar su acompañante **– ¿Qué me hiciste Kidou? ¡Me violaste! ¡Maldito pervertido vestido de maid! – **dijo ese joven de ojos verdes divertido por las expresiones de Kidou.

**– Yo… yo no te violé… vos… ¡Vos también estás vestido de maid! –** gritó Kidou quitándole la sábana.

**– ¡Wa! ¡Encima me drogaste y me vestiste de maid para tus locas fantasías! –** le gritó Fudo verdaderamente divertido.

**– ¿No será al revés? ¡Acá el pervertido sos VOS! – **lo señaló Kidou saliendo de la cama.

Fudo se sonrojó al ver a -su- Kidou con ese bonito traje de maid, aparte tenía una bonitas orejitas de neko y quién sabe dónde habían quedado sus googles. Un poco más y el pobre joven tendría una hemorragia nasal.

**– ¿Qué mirás? – **preguntó a la defensiva Kidou.

**– Lo sexy que te ves… –** dijo Fudo gateando hasta el borde de la cama en donde estaba Kidou.

**– ¡Ma-maldito pervertido! –** le gritó Kidou pegándole un almohadazo.

**– Culpa tuya por verte sexy en ese traje de maid – **dijo el mayor haciendo sonrojar al de rastas **– ¿No querés jugar otro ratito más?**

Esta vez fue Kidou quién se sonrojó al ver como estaba la situación. Fudo gateando hacía él con la almohada que Kidou le había tirado.  
En un rápido movimiento, Fudo se le abalanzó a Kidou, pero por un mal cálculo, cayeron ambos al suelo. Poco le importó al oji-verde, el cual comenzó a besar el cuello del menor. El de rastas no supo qué hacer al sentir los tibios labios del mayor sobre su cuello.

**– Realmente no sé que hicimos anoche, pero yo sé que quiero estar con vos, ahora. –** le susurró el joven de ojos verdes mientras le quitaba el bonito delantal blanco.

Aún en el suelo, Yutto quedó congelado, y no justamente porque tenía a Fudo a punto de hacerle el amor. Sino porque vio algo debajo de la cama que aterrorizaría a cualquiera…

**– ¿Yutto? ¿Qué pasa? –** preguntó Fudo al ver el estado del menor, dirigiendo la vista hacía donde este miraba. Abrió los ojos grandes como plato **– ¡MALDITA FUJOSHI DEL DEMONIO! ¿QUÉ DIANTRES SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ALLÍ ABAJO? **

Y Fudo comenzó a blasfemar al ver a cierta profesora de Raimon debajo de su cama con una bonita cámara fotográfica. La aludida los saludó con una risita nerviosa y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

**– ¡Hagan como que no estoy! –** les gritó desde la ventana, ya afuera. ¿Cuándo se supone que había llegado allí?

Fudo bufó verdaderamente molesto, se quitó con cuidado a Kidou de encima -el cual seguía en su shock-, y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra la cama. ¿Hacer como que no estaba? ¡Imposible! Si ahora estaba del lado de afuera, mirando por la ventana, esperando a que pasara algo. ¿Cómo se supone que podés hacer el amor con alguien si tu hermana o futura cuñada te están mirando? Enojado, Fudo le tiró con un zapato que inútilmente rebotó contra el cristal. Del otro lado de este, podía verse a Haruna sacudiendo un manojo de llaves. ¿Llaves? ¿Qué llaves? ¡Las llaves de la casa de Fudo! Estaban… ¡Estaban encerrados!  
Fudo y Kidou comenzaron a correr por toda la casa, esperando ver alguna puerta abierta o simplemente encontrar las copias de dichas llaves. Negativo, Haruna tenía todas las copias.

**– Decime Akio… –** lo llamó Kidou desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado **– ¿Quién es tan idiota como para ponerle rejas a todas las ventanas de su casa? **

**– Imbécil – **bufó Akio al saber que él mismo era ese idiota. **– ¿Quién tiene una hermana-fujoshi-extraña que se esconde debajo de la cama de ex compañeros de preparatoria con una cámara de fotos?**

**– A mi hermana no le faltes el respeto… – **le ordenó Kidou quitándose las orejitas de neko.

**– Pero si es ella quien nos está faltando el respeto a nosotros. **

Fudo no encontró más opción que rendirse, no encontraba las copias de las llaves, no sabía dónde estaba su propio celular y el cable del teléfono estaba cortado. No tuvo más opción que cerrar todas las cortinas de la casa, con tal de que Haruna no los observase todo el bendito día.

**– Nee nee Fudo ¿Tenés algo para el dolor de cabeza? –** preguntó Kidou.

Luego de tomarse cinco pastillas él, Fudo le pasó la tableta a Kidou con junto un vaso de agua.

**– ¿Vos también estás con dolor de cabeza? –** interrogó el de rastas.

**– Si, anoche debí tomar demasiado alcohol, no es normal que me duela tanto la cabeza durante la resaca… –** le dijo Fudo sentándose a su lado, en el sillón, entregándole un café.

**– ¿O sea que aceptás que no te drogué? –** dijo Kidou algo divertido.

**– Fuiste vos o tu endemoniada hermanita –** dijo Fudo, acentuando "endemoniada hermanita" con vos de finita **– mejor tomate el café, te debe servir. **

Luego de tomarse el café, Fudo le prestó algo de ropa a Kidou, ya que no era normal que un empresario como lo era Yutto anduviese vestido de maid. Aparte, ninguno de los dos sabía donde había quedado su ropa de la noche anterior.  
Al rato, empezaron a tratar de recordar que diantre había pasado la noche anterior, que demonios habían hecho para terminar en "ese" estado.

**– ¿Vos te acordás de algo?**

– No ¿Y vos?

– Menos…

Al segundo de esa brillante conversación -nótese la ironía-, Kidou recibió un mensaje de texto de su querida hermanita, cosa que le causó un gran escalofrío.

"¿Por qué no le decís a Fudo que se meta en su Facebook? "

Esta vez el escalofrío le corrió a Fudo por la espalda.

**– Esperá… ¿Por qué no usas tu celular para poder…?**

– no tengo crédito Fudo, ya lo había pensado. 

Fudo abrió su laptop, temeroso abrió el navegador y entró a su facebook. Colocó la computadora sobre la pequeña mesa que había delante de ellos para que ambos vieran y comenzó a leer sus notificaciones.  
**"La Pingüi Otonashi te ha etiquetado en su álbum de fotos ~Locura de viernes por la noche~"  
"Sakuma de mi Leoncito, Heladito Midorikawa y 14 amigos más han comentado el álbum de La Pingüi Otonashi donde apareces"  
"La Pingüi Otonashi y Peque Goenji han publicado en tu muro"  
"Tenma Matsukaze, Ranmaru Kirino y 10 amigos más han comentado las publicaciones en tu muro"**  
Determinadamente, Fudo no quiso abrir el álbum de Haruna… simplemente tenía bastante miedo de eso…  
**  
– No puede haber nada peor, a lo mucho aparecemos vestidos de maid… –** trató de tranquilizarse Kidou.

El de ojos verdes simplemente lo mató con la mirada, tratando de Haruna se podía esperar cualquier cosa.  
_"¡Al bailar!"_ decía la descripción de la foto, aparecían Fudo y Kidou sobre la mesa de la mansión de… ¿De Hiroto? Bailando.

**– Emm… alguien me quiere explicar qué es eso –** dijo Fudo señalado la foto, completamente rojo.

**– Sin comentario Akio, sin comentarios… –** dijo Kidou escondiéndose tras sus manos.

_~*~*~ Flash back ~*~*~  
Estaban todos en la mansión Kira. Cervezas, música alta, y un grupo de jóvenes bailando animosamente pervertidamente. Y se supone que simplemente se juntaban a charlar un rato…  
– Nee nee Akio-sama~ - lo llamó melosamente Kidou sentado sobre una mesa – ¿quiere bailar?  
– Como quieras mi nekito… – le contestó Fudo divertido por el estado de ebriedad de su "amigo".  
Fudo se subió a la mesa y comenzó a bailar con Kidou. Aunque chico de ojos verdes no se esperó lo que hiso su compañero de baile. Estaban escuchando reggaetón y todos sabemos cómo se baila el reggaetón ¿No? Si, exactamente, el perreo.  
– Kidou…  
El nombrado tenía su trasero restregándolo contra Fudo, que si no fuese que todavía no estaba borracho lo hubiera violado ahí mismo. Luego Kidou se daba la vuelta y se volvía a pegar contra el cuerpo de Fudo.  
Kidou se acercó a la cara de Fudo y con una cara completamente sonrojada pero fuera de sí, se acercó para…  
En el momento más "dulce" de aquella pequeña y acaramelada escena, quedó interrumpido por un Fudo noqueado debido al tremendo golpe que le causó el pingüino mortal de Sakuma, quien al ver tremenda escena, no soportó sus celos… Fudo se levanto hecho una furia y tomo al pobre e inocente pingüino del cuello, lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de que este le diera al peli plata, pero este lo esquivo…  
El pingüino tuvo un nuevo destino: empujó a Goenji, causando que "accidentalmente" se bese con Endo. Cierto defensa de pelo azul los ve y quiere matar a Shuuyita-kun por ese "desliz"  
– ¡No querrás haber nacido! – le gritó Kazemaru a Goenji.  
– ¿Yo? Psi… si yo simplemente… simplemente… simplemente lo beso porque lo amo… ¿Problema? – le dijo Goenji colgándose del cuello de un Endo sonrojado.  
– ¡Ya verás! – le gritó y le tiró una "patada mortal", la cual Endo paró.  
– ¡Mamo-chan! – gritó Hiroto al ver que Kazemaru casi le pega a su querido capitán. Fue y lo agarró de los pelos.  
– ¡Hiro-kun! – ahora era Midorikawa el que trataba de separar a Hiroto de Kazemaru.  
Quién sabe cómo, pero enseguida apareció Osamu para defender a su "querido" amigo. ¿Por qué terminó Tachimukai en la pelea también? Un misterio… lo que sí fue que Tsunami estuvo allí para defenderlo de aquellos buitres. Y si está esa palmera rosada ¿Quién no puede faltar? Pues Touko…  
A ser sinceros, todos estaban en esa pelea. Handa le mordió una oreja a Someoka. Hiroto le arrancaba los pelos a Afuro… En el medio del tumulto, Fuusuke fue al refrigerador y le robó los helados a Mido… Y Miyasaka, que quién sabe de dónde salió, le tocó una nalga a Kazemaru sacando provecho de la situación…  
Haruna tenía brillito en los ojos, estaba con su inseparable cámara. Pero se le prendió la lamparita… todos estaban peleando pero faltaban dos personitas… Akio Fudo y Yutto Kidou.  
~*~*~ End Flash Back ~*~*~_

**– ¿Cómo es que Miyasaka terminó en la casa de Hiroto? – **preguntó Fudo.

**– Peor aún… ¿Por qué Tachimukai salió a defender a Osamu?**

– Incógnitas sin respuesta… 

Fudo decidió pasar a la siguiente imagen sin siquiera ver los comentarios, una foto suya bailando con Kidou daba mucho que decir, y realmente no quería saber que podían decir.  
Pues la siguiente foto decía_ "Encerraditos! xD"_  
Estaban Kidou y Fudo en el baño, seguramente de Hiroto, tratando de abrir la puerta.

**– Mi hermana es una santa, decía. Ella se porta bien, decía… – **dijo irónico Fudo al ver la imagen **– TU hermana nos encerró en el baño, encima vos estabas borracho luego de apenas TRES cervezas.**

– Yo… yo no estaba borracho… – trató de defenderse Kidou, aún viendo la cara de ebrio que tenía en la foto.

**– Y Miyasaka no quería violar a Kazemaru esa noche…**

_~*~*~ Flash Back ~*~*~  
Fudo se había llevado a Kidou del tumulto aquel con tal de que no quedara lastimado luego.  
– ¡Akio-sama! ¿A dónde me lleva? – preguntó Kidou mientras era arrastrado por Fudo.  
– ¡Dejame de decir Sama! – le criticó Fudo.  
Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Dio la vuelta y no era otra que La Pingüi Otonashi.  
– Entrá – ordenó Fudo empujando a un Yutto perdido al baño.  
Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaron y se detuvieron en la puerta, luego parecían alejarse. Cuando ya creyó conveniente, Fudo trató de abrir la puerta. ¡Imposible! Esa maldita fujoshi les había trabado la puerta desde afuera. Empujó y empujó pero nada… estaban encerrados. El de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta y vio a Yutto sentado en la tapa del inodoro con las piernas cruzadas.  
– ¿En qué pensás? – preguntó Fudo algo intrigado.  
– ¡En que debemos escapar del fuerte del enemigo capitán!_


	2. Chapter 2

_[Nota: continua del flash back anterior]_  
_– Okey… Kidou, estás demasiado borracho… – dijo Fudo golpeándose la frente en signo de decepción. – ¿No que vos sos el empresario más respetable de toda la ciudad…? – preguntó el de ojos verdes recargándose en la puerta.  
– Psi… pero… – dijo levantando un dedo – ahora estoy con usted Akio-sama… y me vale todo eso… hip…  
Fudo escuchaba y no creía. Kidou borracho, llamándolo Akio-sama. Daban ganas de violar ahí mismo a Kidou, con ese sonrojo causado por el alcohol, sin googles y la remera desabrochada.  
– ¡Fudo! ¿Dónde estás? – se escuchó una voz femenina que lo llamaba.  
– ¡Donde no te importa zorra! – gritó Kidou reconociendo que aquella voz era de Fuyuka.  
– ¡Kidou! – Lo retó Fudo – ¿Cómo le vas a decir así a Fuyuka?  
– Si... hip… es una zorraaaa… – dijo Kidou colgándose de la camisa de Fudo – ¿Sabe? Un día… hip… un día casi se mete a su ducha… hip… a su ducha, Akio sama, mientras usted se bañaba… hip…  
– ¿Eh? – Fudo quedó asombrado.  
– Nee nee, Fudo, Kidou, ¿Están ahí? – preguntó Fuyuka con voz inocente.  
– ¡No! Nos fuimos y nuestros espíritus te hablan – dijo Kidou aún colgándose del cuello de Fudo.  
– ¿Saben? Yo los puedo sacar de ahí… pero quiero algo a cambio… – dijo Fuyuka que no era de dar nada por nada.  
– Zorraaaa… – le gritó Kidou de nuevo.  
– Imbécil… – bufó Fuyuka.  
– Zorraaaa… – le volvió a gritar Kidou.  
– Imbécil… – lo volvió a insultar la chica de pelo morado.  
– Zorraaaa… – repitió Kidou ya sin voz casi.  
– ¡Ya basta ambos por dios! – Gritó Fudo molesto – A ver Fuyuka, ¿qué demonios querés?  
– Un beso tuyo… – dijo Fuyuka sin descaro.  
– ¡ZORRAAAA! – gritó con enojo Kidou.  
– Ya, Fuyuka, abrí ¿Sí? – dijo Fudo.  
– ¿Me vas a dar el beso? – insistió la enfermera.  
– ¡NO! – gritó Kidou zamarreando a Fudo.  
– Sí, abre la maldita puerta del baño por favor…  
Fuyuka abrió la puerta. Fudo tuvo que aceptar darle el beso a la molestosa joven. Cuando estaba a punto de dárselo (de mala gana Fudo) Kidou gritó.  
– ¡OVNI! – señalando a Midorikawa y Suzuno que venían tambaleándose por el pasillo.  
Fuyuka se distrajo, Kidou empujó a Fudo y el beso… el beso se lo terminaron dando… Kidou y Fuyuka…  
~*~*~ End Flash Back ~*~*~_

**– Etto… ¿Kidou? – **preguntó Fudo. Alzó la vista y vio a Kidou lavándose la boca en el grifo de la cocina.

**– ¿Qwule? –** llamó Kidou con agua en la boca, eso pretendía ser un "¿Qué?"

**– ¿Por qué besaste vos a Fuyuka? –** preguntó Fudo haciéndose fantasías en su cabeza.

**– Emm… pues… porque… – **Kidou no sabía dónde meterse, la respuesta era fácil: Kidou no quería que Fudo besara a nadie más que no fuera él. **– Porque… sos mi amigo… y te tenía que defender de esa zorra…**

– Aja, si, y tu hermana es inocente… – dijo Fudo volviendo a su computadora.

Kidou volvió a sentarse en el sillón y Fudo puso la imagen siguiente. Era simplemente que estaban Endo y Goenji comiéndose a besos en la puerta de la mansión, Goenji colgado del cuello de Endo y este metiendo las manos por donde no está muy permitido. Nada del otro mundo, lo normal para una fiesta en lo de Hiroto.  
Kidou soltó una carcajada, se sentía un poco aliviado por saber que ellos dos no eran los únicos perjudicados por aquel álbum de fotos malditas. El de ojos verdes bajó un poco la mirada y vio un pequeño comentario de Natsumi. ** "Mamoru Endo, no viviremos más bajo el mismo techo" **  
Todos los chicos comentaban risas, abucheos (incluso varios alumnos también) y por allá abajo decía: **"Okey Natsumi, perfecto, andate de la casa así me mudo a lo Mamoru-sama~" **¿De quién? Pues de el famoso Shuuya Goenji. Endo ligaba todo definitivamente. **"Winner Endo!" **comentó Fudo.

**– ¿Por qué ponés eso? –** preguntó Kidou curioso.

**– Porque no todos los días tu uke hace lo que hiso Goenji… –** dijo Fudo con una sonrisa de victoria.

**– Pero… el uke no es… ¿Endo? –** preguntó Kidou sin saber.

**– See, seguro Yutto… ¿Acaso Goenji no se junta con vos? ¿No te acordás que en la preparatoria Goenji había días en los que no se quería sentar? – **preguntó Fudo como diciendo "¿Acaso no lo sabías baka? ¡Es obvio!"

**– Poné la foto que sigue… –** dijo Kidou dándose cuenta de que Fudo tenía razón.

Como buen perrito, Fudo puso la siguiente foto.

**– Haruna se pasó… –** dijo Kidou golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa luego de ver la maldita foto.

**– Es una reverenda hija de su buena madre… y buena madre porque es TU madre también… –** dijo Fudo con una venita en la frente.

Bueno… la foto… la foto… la foto decía mucho por sí sola: un Kidou casi-desnudo, tirándose a la piscina del patio de Hiroto, al mismo tiempo, arrastrando a Fudo que ya no tenía camisa. Por allá atrás, se los podían ver a Sakuma con unos larga-vistas y a Haruna con una cámara de fotos.

**– Yutto, estoy pensando en tirarme a un pozo ¿Me acompañás? – **dijo Fudo con una sonrisita demente.

**– Cuando quieras… –** dijo Kidou con una sonrisa del mismo estado.

_~*~*~ Flash Back ~*~*~  
Fudo reaccionó de que Kidou había sido besado ¡por Fuyuka! Rápidamente tomó a Kidou del brazo y se largó a correr, antes de que Fuyuka lo matara por haber interrumpido su beso con aquel [ex] pelón.  
Akio corría y Kidou era arrastrado por el mayor, ya que ni siquiera estaba consciente de sus propios actos.  
Llegaron nuevamente al living de la mansión, ya todo estaba en calma, Endo y Goenji se habían ido a afuera; Hiroto tenía en su regazo a Ryuuji haciéndole unos "mimitos"; Suzuno le pegaba una cachetada a Nagumo por pasarse de listo; Tachimukai se balanceaba de un lado al otro, siendo perseguido por detrás por un Tsunami que cuidaba que su sirenito no se cayera…  
– Tengo calor… – dijo Yutto desabrochándose la camisa y tirándola quién sabe dónde.  
– Yutto, mejor no te saques nada… – dijo Fudo por la integridad del trasero de Kidou.  
– ¡Ya sé! Venga Akio-sama, ¡Vamos a meternos en la piscina! – dijo Kidou tomándose del cuello de la remera del mayor, la cual luego desabrochó botón por botón con sus dientes, despojando al mayor de su camisa. Fudo estaba rojo… rojo como el pelo de Nagumo…  
Kidou comenzó a correr con dirección al patio. Fudo corría detrás de él, tratando de que no se chocara con nada.  
Apenas llegaron al patio, el de rastas se quitó el pantalón. Tomó carrera, agarró a Fudo fuerte del brazo y corrió a tirarse a la piscina.  
– ¡Wii! – gritó Kidou una vez dentro de la piscina.  
– Vení Yutto… – insistió Fudo, queriendo salir de la piscina, al ver como un endemoniado pingüino con largavistas observaba con atención a Yutto.  
– ¡Akio-sama! ¿Qué le cuesta? ¡Tan solo un ratito! ¡Por favor! – dijo Kidou abrazando al mayor por el cuello.  
– Kidou… por… favor… – rogó Fudo. Y también le rogó a los cielos que Kidou se despegara de él, no aguantaría mucho teniendo a Kidou casi desnudo, abrazándolo, hablándole como si él fuera su amo… Definitivamente, Akio estaba por perder la cordura…  
– Nee nee, ¿mi nekito quiere jugar a algo muy divertido? – dijo Fudo buscando alguna cosa para hacer que Kidou saliera de la piscina.  
– ¡SI! – dijo Yutto.  
– ¿Una carrera? ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo Fudo viendo estrellitas en los ojos de Yutto – ¿El último en llegar a living?  
– ¡Sip! – dijo Kidou y salió disparado al living de la casa.  
– Al fin… – susurró Fudo saliendo de la piscina lentamente. Pero… ¡Warning! Fudo… Estaba sin pantalones, Yutto se los había sacado… – ¿Eh? ¡Maldito Yutto Kidou! ¡Vení a acá y dame mi ropa! – Gritó el de ojos verdes con toda su fuerza.  
– ¡A~~kio! – lo llamó una voz demasiado conocida.  
– ¿Otonashi? – preguntó Fudo al ver a la hermanita menor de Yutto con un bulto de ropa en las manos.  
– ¿Sabes? Encontré esto hace unos segundos… ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó con una falsa inocencia.  
– ¡HARUNA! ¡Dame eso! – gritó Fudo comenzando a correr detrás de Haruna, la cual había disparado directamente hacía la cocina de los Kira.  
– ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Haruna tirando todo en el cesto de la ropa sucia.  
– Te odio… – dijo Fudo yéndose al living.  
Fue hasta donde Hiroto para preguntarle si le prestaría algo de ropa para Kidou y él. Hiroto estaba muy ocupado, Midorikawa le daba de comer helado en la boquita.  
– Guen me habetafion… – dijo Hiroto con la boca llena de helado de pistache.  
– Okey… – dijo Fudo suponiendo que eso había sido "En mi habitación".  
Fudo buscó a Kidou con la vista y vio que el susodicho estaba siendo acariciado por Sakuma. Yutto había vuelto a su papel de nekito bonito, solo que esta vez Sakuma se aprovechaba de tal estado.  
– ¡Sakuma! ¡Un pingüino! – gritó Fudo tirando el pingüino de Sakuma (el causante de la anterior pelea ¿Recuerdan?) en la cabeza de Genda que estaba "charlando" con Osamu.  
– ¡Mi Yuttito! – gritó el de pelo gris corriendo detrás del pingüino. Fudo le puso la traba para que se cayera por haber llamado al pingüino "Yuttito". ¿Qué diablos se suponía que era eso?  
– Vos sos solo mi nekito… ¿Entendiste? Solo mío… – dijo Fudo enojado, tomando a Kidou de la muñeca, subiendo las escaleras para llegar al cuarto del pelirrojo.  
– Cla-claro Akio-sama… – dijo Kidou asombrado, estaba borracho pero entendía que eso no sería algo que Fudo diría así como así.  
~*~*~ End Flash Back ~*~*~_

**– Akio… ¿Por qué dijiste que yo era solo tuyo? –** preguntó Kidou mirando algo sonrojado al mayor.

**– ¿Mío? ¿Cuándo dije eso yo? –** Preguntó Fudo evitando la inquisidora mirada de Kidou, lo había dicho por algo, pero no lo iba a admitir… –** No recuerdo nada de eso…**

– Claro, como digas… – dijo Kidou sin creerle del todo. **– Como sea, poné la siguiente imagen.**


End file.
